Death Guard of Ralkovia
The death guard were and are the ralkovian monarchies ears, arms, and eyes. They number in the millions and form the ralkovian police and special military. Death guard are the best troops ralkovia has to offer and are extremely fanatical to the Emperor and Empress. While aggressive and overall brutal they will get their mission done. Death guard are probably some of the best troops in the world and are considered by many nations to be the devils of ralkovia. Previous Names of the Death Guard 8000 B.C.E House of Hadiis 4000 B.C.E Domo Hadii ~3900 B.C.E Hadiis Guard 2000 B.C.E Hades Guard 20 C.E. Imperial Guard 200 C.E. Palace Guard 400 C.E. Hades Guard 1000 C.E. Death Guard Origin The House of Hadii was one of the families that first colonized ralkovia. They had moved north to the plains and mountains of Ralkovia where they took to hunting large game and predators such as the Breyar bear and the Giant Mammoth(not to be confused with the Wooly Mammoth) The Hadii grew quickly into a warrior tribe and would raid the original native populations that predated the original families. They began to worship death and the mysticism behind it; often they would wear their enemies bones and skin as a type of armor. By 4000 B.C.E. They were one of the last houses remaining after the House of Raskov's expansion. The last remaining houses hired the Hadii as mercenaries to defeat the Raskov's. The Raskov army quickly fell and soon the Hadii had pushed the army all the way back to the Raskov's capital. A siege lasted for almost 10 years and the mounting casualties on both sides caused the leaders to make an agreement that both house's leaders would fight against each other in one on one battle(The raskov house leader who was extremely sick sent his daughter in his place). The Hadii sent Dominic while the Raskov's sent Rachael. The battle between the two was said to last almost five days(they stopped at nights) in which time Dominic and Rachael fell in love with each other. The Hadii council after receiving a prophecy that the perfect warriors would come from the children of Dominic and Rachael offered the Raskov's a peace treaty if the marriage of Dominic and Rachael would be allowed. Rachael's father could not be convinced since he had regained military strength in that time and was sure the Chronzonal Guard(the original anti-death guard miitary order) could defeat the Hadii. Dominic offered Rachael's father the Hadii's eternal servitude if he could have Rachael's hand in marriage. The father hastily agreed to the offer and the Hadii Death guard organization Brothers: 2 Death guard Wolf Pack: 5 Death guard Hatch mates: 10 death guard Unit: 100 death guard Platoon: 500 death guard Company: 1000 death guard Legion: 10,000 death guard Division: 50,000 death guard Armada: 100,000 death guard 13th Legion Abaddon Company Beezlebub Company Corson Company Davy Jones Company Eligos Company Branches rabbleshturminants- Crowd exterminator